


Blog Sorta Thing

by NovaBean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Status Updates, Teen Wolf, boii, new fanfics, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBean/pseuds/NovaBean
Summary: Where I'll be posting about my Fanfics and stuff.





	

Hey guys! This is not being typed by me but my sister since I'm too lazy and my hand's sore. Got my cast off! All I need's a while to rest my hand, but me or my sister will still type fanfics for you guys!  
SO I am having trouble picking what I want the next fanfiction to be. Just vote in the comments.

Either:

1\. Stiles is Scott's BF and they're public about it. Stiles hates the supernatural and fears it after his father was killed by werewolves. Oh, he is horrified by werewolves the most, he never voices hate for them though. He's scared of annyytthhhiinnng supernatural as I said. That INCLUDES hunters as well, any thing to do with the supernatural scares him. Scott hides the fact he's, y'know, a werewolf. So is most of Scott's friends, or people he knows, including Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Derek, his enemy who hits on Stiles, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, Liam etc. and then there's his other supernatural friends, people he hates as well Lydia, and Allison technically since she's a hunter, Theo. Stiles loves and trusts these people, most of them at least, and still doesn't know everything about them. What about Scott coming out to Stiles about the supernatural?

That summary made zeerooo sense.  
Comment "Deer" for 1.

2\. ONESHOT! AU.  
Stiles goes with Derek to Derek's, friend's, Fraternity party. Stiles is only 15, while Derek, his boyfriend, is 19. Thing is, Derek is a little possessive, especially when Stiles is at his most vulnerable after being handed a few drinks from the boys and everyone seems a little too interested in Stiles. What will our little doggy do?

That summary was "Decent"  
Comment "Woofie" for 2.


End file.
